Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Vicky Bugs
This is the third episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Thomas (Lightning McQueen and Thomas are both the main characters) *Yoshi (Mario) as Percy (Yoshi and Percy are both green) *Big Mac (TUGS) as Gordon (Big Mac and Gordon are both proud) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) as James (Donald Duck and James are both vain) *Pikachu (Pokemon) as Duck (Pikachu and Duck are both Western) *Hercules (TUGS) as Henry (Hercules's Voice Suits Henry) *Red Bird (Angry Birds) as Sir Topham Hatt *Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) as Cranky *Gremlins as Troublesome Trucks Transcript *Alec Baldwin: Lightning McQueen and Yoshi enjoy working at the docks. They like the sea air and the sound of the gulls. (McQueen and Yoshi drive some gremlins into the docks) But one day, the two friends were bothered. A babysitter was causing trouble. Her name was Vicky, and this was her first day at the docks. *Vicky: You're useless little bugs! *Alec Baldwin: She called from above. *Vicky: If you put these gremlins on these inside lines, then I wouldn't have so far to travel. *Lightning McQueen: (angrily) Rubbish! *Alec Baldwin: Replied McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: No babysitter has ever complained before. *Vicky: Well, I'm complaining now. *Alec Baldwin: And Vicky banged his load down the quayside. (McQueen and Yoshi gasp in shock and speed away) Later, the two characters met Big Mac and Donald Duck and told then about Vicky. *Big Mac: Babysitters are anti-fairy things. They need a lot of attention like me, in fact, said Big Mac. *You should see the situation of Vicky's point of you, quacked Donald Duck. She's high up in the air, coping with wind, rain, and baking sun, then she looks down and sees you two little characters being worried. No wonder he calls you bugs. *Alec Baldwin: When Vicky heard that the big characters agreed with him, he grew bossier still. *Vicky: Come on, come on, push those gremlins to me. *Alec Baldwin: But Yoshi was too upset to concerntate that he pushed the gremlins too far. (Yoshi pushes the gremlins) *Alec Baldwin: Poor Yoshi! *Yoshi: No! *Alec Baldwin: Then Vicky played a trick on McQueen. *Vicky: Push your gremlins on the outside line, it's easier for me to load up. *Alec Baldwin: So McQueen did. But Vicky left the loads beside the gremlins, not in then. *Vicky: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. *Alec Baldwin: Complaned Vicky. This mix-up caused confusion and delay. Red Bird was most upset. *Red Bird: McQueen and Yoshi, this new babysitter has an important job to do. I have heard that you have not been helping her today. You will go to your house and improve yourselves tomorrow. *Alec Baldwin: Now McQueen and Yoshi were upset too. (McQueen and Yoshi set off to their house) That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Vicky and the big characters were trapped at the docks. *Pikachu: We're sure to be save inside this house. *Alec Baldwin: Said Pikachu. But he was wrong. The characters had more idea that they were about to be put by great danger by an old tramp steamer. (The characters scream in terror when they spot the ship) It was out of control and running overground, straight into the sheds. (The ship bangs into the house and sends Vicky down) *Vicky: Aaaaaaaaugh! (falls into the ground by himself) *Hercules, Donald Duck, Pikachu and Big Mac: Help! *Alec Baldwin: Called the characters inside the house. *Vicky: I can't! *Alec Baldwin: Called Vicky. When the storm was over, Red Bird rushed to the scene of destruction. *Red Bird: McQueen and Yoshi will help you. *Alec Baldwin: He called to Vicky. And then you can help the characters. *Vicky: Oh, please, hurry! *Alec Baldwin: Cried Vicky. *Vicky: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. *Red Bird: So it was you. *Alec Baldwin: Murmured Red Bird. *Red Bird: I owe these characters an apology. *Alec Baldwin: McQueen and Yoshi soon came to the rescue. (McQueen and Yoshi race to the rescue) And it wasn't too long before Vicky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last all the characters were free. *Big Mac: Oh, thank you. *Alec Baldwin: Said Big Mac. *Big Mac: What would I have done without you? *Vicky: Well, I have to be rescued because I could help you. But I never thought it would be by a couple of b- b- *Alec Baldwin: Vicky was about to say bugs, but then quickly corrected herself. *Vicky: Er... small characters. Thank you. I'll never be rude again. However, you two are in my way, so move over. *Yoshi: Pah! (feeling angry) *Alec Baldwin: Said Yoshi. *Yoshi: She's back to bugging us! *Lightning McQueen: (shocked) No, Yoshi, don't move! You're attached to Vicky! (Yoshi pulls Vicky again) *Alec Baldwin: But it was too late. (a goofy holler is heard from Vicky when she falls to the ground) Vicky stills looks down on the two little characters, but ever since that stormy night, she never calls them bugs or mites, because she knows they may bite back.